Defeating the Writers Block
by GryffynGirl12
Summary: So this is my second story, where I appear chasing a character from The Lord of the Rings. This isn't a crossover, just a regular story, so please enjoy it. IMPORTANT ANNOUCEMENT INSIDE.


**A/N: So I was sitting in the back of my dad's car, heading up to our cottage in Caseville. I decided to pass the time by writing this story. It's another insanity story, based off of a contest GalaxyPegasus14 held a while back. Since I didn't have a account back then, I couldn't write it. But now I can. YAY! :) **

**As usual, I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade, or The Lord of the Rings this time**.

* * *

"DIE, YOU PATHETIC CREATURE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

Madoka glanced up from behind the counter of the B-Pit, and groaned to see Gryffyn herself dashing past. A second later, Gingka, Kenta, and Yuki ran into the B-Pit, gasping for breath after running so fast.

"Gryffyn's... back," Gingka panted. "We... just... escaped."

"I can see that," Madoka replied. "I wonder what she was doing, anyway."

Her question was immediately answered, for right then a fuming Gryffyn entered the B-Pit, holding a handgun. She was the same as last time, but her hair was let down this time.

"Did any of you guys see an annoying creature that has a metal helmet run by here?" she asked. Everyone shook their heads, freaked out that a pre-teen was carrying a gun.

"What's with the gun?" Yuki dared to ask.

"Oh, this?" Gryffyn looked down at the gun as if she had just realized it was there. "This is a Cobra .45 semiautomatic. Do you like it?"

"No!"

"Don't care. Anyway, if you see someone run past that looks like this," she thrust a piece of paper at Gingka, "just lemme know."

Then she turned and ran out of the store.

"So Gryffyn is trying to kill something?" Madoka asked. "I don't think I've heard of any authors doing that."

Gingka looked at the piece of paper. It had a very tall figure drawn on it, with a helmet made of twisted metal covering it's face. The only part visible was an eye. It was an eyes made of flame, and seemed to bore through him (although it was only a picture), making Gingka feel very uncomfortable. Writing was underneath the picture in orange ink, probably written by Gryffyn herself. Sauron.

"Who's Sauron?" Gingka asked aloud.

"I guess we're about to find out," Kenta said, as a figure that looked just like the drawing burst into the B-Pit. He ran up the stairs to the roof, just as Gryffyn came in, this time carrying a bazooka.

"Did he just come in here?" she asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay. I'm gonna need your help to defeat this thing," she said.

"What is it anyway?" Kenta asked.

"It's a creature that is the enemy of all authors and authoresses alike," Gryffyn said seriously. "It attacks when you have an idea for a story, and it makes you lose it. It's called... the Writers Block. The Writers Block can take on forms of enemies of the authors or authoresses. In this case, it took on a form of Sauron the Deceiver, who is the evil guy in The Lord of the Rings. So since I hate Sauron more than I hate Lord Voldemort, it took on that form. And I am trying to destroy it's little face once and for all!"

"You're not supposed to say You-Know-Who's name!" Madoka said frantically.

"He was destroyed remember? I can say it all I want. Now, if you'll help me, I'll leave you alone for, oh, a week."

Everyone looked at each other, and said, "Deal."

A coupes minutes later, Gryffyn and the others crouched behind the counter, with Gryffyn still holding the bazooka.

Metal sounding footsteps could be heard then, and Sauron crept down the stairs. He looked around, and began walking towards the door.

Gingka and Kenta burst out from behind the counter and tackled Sauron down to the floor, giving Gryffyn just enough time to shoot a missile from the bazooka at him.

Sauron have an ear-piercing shriek before he got hit by the missile and disintegrated into dust.

"YES! I HAVE DONE IT! I HAVE DEFEATED THE WRITERS BLOCK!" Gryffyn yelled, dancing around.

"Yeah, but you have also BLOWN UP THE B-PIT!" Madoka yelled. "Fix it up!"

"Oh, I'd love to... Hey, look! A two-headed bird!" Gryffyn pointed in a random direction.

They all turned to look, and Gryffyn disappeared behind them with a CRACK!

"Did she just," Madoka said, turning around. "DANG!"

In a car speeding down the highway, Gryffyn giggled and muttered, "Suckers."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, now that that's over, I have an important announcement: **

**I will be holding my first contest on this website, so here's what the rules are: **

**1: Make an insanity one-shot, or a one-shot featuring a couple that's either Gingka x Madoka, Kyoya x Hikaru, or an OC x whoever. **

**2: There cannot be a LEMON scene. I REFUSE to read those. If you do make a lemon scene, or any story with a rating above T, you are disqualified. No gay stuff either. **

**3: Just have fun with this thing, okay? **

**And that's it. The deadline is two weeks from now, and I will show the results in a one-shot. Ciao for now and good luck! **


End file.
